Dngerous girl!
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: She meant if he wanted something. Anything. Including her. And he wanted her. She was just trying to provoke him. GraLu . Please don't read if you are still mentally too young to read such things Lol. Rated T for seduction! Review please :D


**DISCLAIMER- *Sigh..* Do I seriously need to say this. I mean isn't it enough that other authors say it? Still, rules are rules so 'I do NOT own Fairy Tail.'**

**And also hello to my GraLu fans ^.^ It's been a while since I updated a GraLu story right? Especially Changes In Life. But don't worry, I'm trying my best! And also I'm not quite confident about this fic. So please pardon me if you find any mistakes ^.^ **

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

He can't help it but notice, how she notices him when he is sitting at the guild. That fire in her eyes is just so... dangerous! He notices it all, how she bites her lips and so seductively she sits and gives him those looks.

Gray sighed again and turned around. He wasn't sure if Lucy did that on purpose or not, but damn! He was turning on. He gulped hard when she made him feel like she just wanted to… eat him. He just so damn wanted pin her at a guild pillar and kiss her senselessly. But then, she was Lucy for god's sake! It couldn't be true, he was just imagining things. He shook his head. His face felt hot.

"Gray, you okay?" she asked breathing in his ear. Poor guy, he was being tortured. Obviously, he knew Lucy was giving those inviting vibes and she wanted him to do it. But, he forced himself to think that she was far too innocent to think such thing.

But that look on her face, that fire burning in her eyes and the way her lips moved… it all only indicated one thing. And when she sexily bit her lower lip and looked in his eyes, he felt like she was a dangerous cat. Oh how innocently she was asking him if he was okay, but they both knew that his face was red 'cause of her, not sickness.

"Y-yeah Luce." He stuttered. She smiled her bright smile and sat down beside him. Slowly their hands brushed, and he knew it was intentional. He DID notice that smirk on her face which quickly changed in a bright innocent smile she used for everyone.

Gray kept quite all the while; looking down at the floor trying his best to distract himself from the feeling he felt when her arm brushed against his. But he couldn't, he just couldn't help but notice how her hand slowly came closer to his. When he looked up, she was still talking to Natsu. He just stared at her and she turned to face him. Blinking her big brown eyes, she asked in a sweet voice, "Something you want Gray?"

He felt his throat drying up. After few attempts, he gulped hard. Gray couldn't move away his eyes in another direction to avoid her gaze. Even if he wanted to.

And that question, man she was trying him.

Well, if anyone looked, they would think she asked if he was okay or was in need of help. But he very well knew the meaning of those words.

She meant if he wanted something. Anything. Including her. And he wanted her. She was just trying to provoke him.

'You're a really bad girl Lucy.' He thought and cursed mentally. He couldn't handle it anymore. It was just too tough to do so when she did those innocent but seductive actions.

"I-Err-umm- yeah- I mean no- I- I'M JUST FINE!" he had difficulty to chose the correct words as well! Banging his head on the table, he groaned.

"You really aren't looking fine Gray." Erza said seriously.

"I'm just fine." He mumbled with his face buried in his arms which were folded on the top of the table.

And she did that again.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "Don't hesitate Gray. I'm always there for you if you want anything. And I mean ANYTHING." She smiled and stood up.

Waving at everyone, she left the guild leaving him all confused.

He gulped hard. What did she mean by THAT? And was it just him or she focused on that 'anything' too much?

Maybe he should go at her place. It was her bath time. He felt his heart racing fast, and his eyes picturing a wet Lucy wrapped in a fluffy, short towel. Water slipping down her back slowly and then the way she would slowly unwrap the towel… he shook his head hard to clear the perverseness in his mind. He just needed to go there and sort things out, right? And it wasn't the first time he would see her in such situation. He had seen her in sexier outfits before as well. And he couldn't forget how her body looked desperate and demanded him to satisfy it.

Realizing where his train of thoughts was running, he again shook his head. Geez… he had started having a headache now!

He entered inside her home, not feeling necessary to knock. He felt like jumping in a tub full of ice cubes, he was so hot.

He entered her room only to be gifted by a mesmerizing sight. Lucy was wrapped in a towel, a fluffy white short towel, just like he had imagined. Her eyes had a sparkle in them when she saw him. Gray realized he had lost his shirt again. But there wasn't time for cursing because someone was just too busy licking her lips at the sight of him.

"L-Lucy, I-I wanted to ask you s-something." He backed away as she took steps forward towards him.

"What happened Gray? Feeling hot today? You know I really feel like striping today, just like you…" she said hovering above the raven haired teen who was already on the bed in an attempt to escape, but was trapped instead between her arms.

He focused. Closing his eyes, he tried to speak normally.

"W-we should not be doing this!" he gulped when he felt her finger on his jaw line. The brown eyed girl leaned more and whispered looking straight into his dark eyes,

"What shouldn't we do Gray…this?"

She sensually trailed her finger on his chest stopping at the belt of his pant.

"Or this…?" his eyes widened when he was greeted by Lucy keeping her hand on the towel, and was almost ready to let it fall. It was hanging dangerously low, which turned him more.

He wanted to shout at himself that it was wrong! It wasn't appropriate for him to look at her like that… but poor guy! He couldn't avert his eyes from the gorgeous and delicious sight in front of him.

"You know what Gray… I can't control myself from raping you now…" she licked her lips while letting the words escape from her strawberry colored lips. Her eyes were full of hunger. She leaned more forward, now her chest touching the nervous boy's naked torso.

Her fingers clutched the silk and satin soft bed sheets which were of pink color. Gray was sweating badly and he swore he never felt his heart beating this damn loud.

She held both his wrists, and that was the first time Gray realized that the blonde's grip was one of the strongest grips!

She blew over his hairs, making them sway a bit. He stared at her face, her once sweet innocent face which was currently filled with lust, lust and only lust. But he liked her in every way.

Even if he was going to be raped by her with the form she was currently in.

Finally, he gave in the temptation. Turning her over, Gray attacked the sensitive skin. His lips tasted the soft skin, sometimes licking it and a few times biting there. He made his mark at her shoulder.

"Gray…" her soft whimper awoke something inside him. The raven didn't know what it was, but hearing her take his name felt the best thing. He wanted her to take his name more and more.

"LUCY!" suddenly, their 'private' time was disturbed by a familiar voice. Gray inwardly cursed, but chuckled when he saw that dangerous expression Lucy was holding when she heard Natsu yelling out her door.

"Get up. I don't want his innocent and clueless head to be filled with perverted thoughts at seeing you and me like this." He said and made her sit straight. Lucy was about to whine, but he placed his lips on hers'. It was just two seconds that they kissed, and Gray left giving her a peck on her forehead.

"Next time, it's going to be me to take revenge…" he breathed in her ear and jumped out the window. She chuckled and waved her hand at him.

"At least, I know how to seduce guys." She giggled. When Natsu entered, she just went to change. When the pink haired guy asked curiously what that red spot was on her bare shoulder, he earned a smirk and a reply he didn't understand.

"A proof how dangerous I am."

* * *

**Sorry? I apologize if your time was wasted. I just needed to write GraLu so I don't forget how to write straight pairing Lol. How was it? Good? Bad? Unworthy? Nice? Idiotic? Or just plain simple?**

**However it was, please review but be kind ^.^ You know I'm a bit sensitive :D**

**Later! ^.^**


End file.
